Cajetilla vacía (IzuJirou)
by H.Peregrino
Summary: El último cigarrillo puede ser un consuelo para unos y una condena para otros.


**Título: **Cajetilla vacía (IzuJirou)

**Autor: **Misato Mitarashi

**Valoración: **Adolescente. Lectura recomendada para un público de quince años en adelante

**Resumen: **El último cigarrillo puede ser un consuelo para unos y una condena para otros.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **No soy dueño de My Hero Academia, o cualquiera de sus personajes. El manga, anime y todo material relevante pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, señalados en las leyes de derechos de autor. Esta es una obra sin fines de lucro, con el mero objetivo de brindar entretenimiento. Apoya el material original.

* * *

Cajetilla vacía

Capítulo único

Es cada vez más frecuente que el espejo le cuente verdades incómodas. Frío es el susurro que recorre su estómago hasta apretar su garganta. Levanta la vista. Un pequeño jadeo se le escapa de los labios. No es la cara de su madre, es la suya y le dan ganas de llorar.

−De un tiempo a acá, los meses se me pasan como días.

Dolorosa le parece la resignación en aquellas palabras. Se ha acercado y sin darse cuentas sus dedos recorren aquel alboroto de rizos indomables. El suspira y casi parece temblar cuando apoya la cabeza contra su vientre. Casi con miedo de tocarla.

Su estado le conmueve, _está tan malo como yo, _piensa Jirou. Lo arrulla con un tarareo, no puede evitarlo, "April in Paris" siempre la pone sentimental. La canción avanza y el se levanta lentamente. Vacilante se coloca detrás de ella y la atrae contra su pecho desnudo en un abrazo lleno de anhelo.

_Cuanto ha crecido, _piensa. Solo era unos centímetros más alto que ella durante la preparatoria, pero ahora le saca dos cabezas. Un dedo le acaricia la barbilla y la obligan a mirarlo. Ella se estremece. Una sonrisa nostálgica y unos ojos profundamente cansados. Es la misma sonrisa del profesor Toshinori. Ella se rompe.

−Estoy envejeciendo –susurra Jirou.

−Lo sé –responde él.

Intenta no llorar. No necesita parecerse más a su madre de lo que ya lo hace. En cambio lo besa, ese saborcillo a cigarrillo sigue pegado en sus dientes, pero el beso que la recibe está vez no es el de un borracho. Es un beso que lleva mucho sin probar. Lento y explorador. Sin ser inapropiado. Sólo como si fuera la primera vez que se encuentra un par de labios y los encontrara fascinantes.

Cierra los ojos y disfruta del vaivén de la melodía y del calor entre ambos, del ritmo de su respiración, de los pinchos de su barba, de su loción dulzona. _Pero que mal gusto, _piensa¸ _algo más discreto le sentaría mejor. Como la que usa papá. Si, a él le quedaría bien la loción de papá._

Las horas pasan y mutan deliciosamente en días. No se puede creer que se ha pasado una semana encerrada en una habitación de hotel. Ojalá el personal sea discreto. Sacude la cabeza. La verdad: ni siquiera le importa. El cuerpo lo siente diez años más joven y ya no recuerda la última vez que le entraban ganas de cantar nada más levantarse.

−Si pudieras –comienza ella dándole la espalda−. Si pudieras cambiar una sola decisión en tu vida, ¿lo harías?

Él no responde. Ni siquiera la mira. Jirou espera un momento antes de bajarse del auto sin previo aviso. Él frena de inmediato y saca medio cuerpo a través de la puerta. Jirou echa a corre, dando brinquitos como una niña. _¿Siempre he tenido tanta energía? _Se da la vuelta y ahueca las manos como bocina antes de gritar.

−¡Si pudiera las cambiaría todas!

Izuku murmura una respuesta, pero ella no lo escucha. Ya está demasiado lejos.

* * *

"Si no fuera por el descubrimiento de las peculiaridades, el hombre habría alcanzado las estrellas". De joven tomaba tal afirmación como un axioma absoluto, pero con cada año que encima el calendario, lo encuentra más difícil de creer.

A través de la ventana Japón es lo mismo de siempre. Una burbuja inalterable. Lucía exactamente igual antes de que naciera y seguirá luciendo igual después de que muera. De joven nunca lo notó, pero ahora le resulta casi cruel. El mundo avanzó tanto a finales del siglo XX y comienzos del XXI, pero ahora se encuentra atascado.

Atascado por 250 malditos años. Aprieta la mandíbula. ¿Es qué no se había cansado la gente ya? ¿Dos siglos y medio de hombres con mayas y leotardos no habían sido suficientes? _¿Es este el mundo que verán mis hijos y mis nietos? _

−¿Me estás escuchando, papá?

La voz lo saca de su aturdimiento. El muchacho lo mira expectante. Dios irá a saber de que le estaba hablando. _¿En qué momento creció tanto? _Catorce años se habían pasado sin que se diera cuenta.

−Yagi, por favor no molestes a tu padre –pide Ochako−. Está cansado.

−Siempre lo está –masculla el chico.

−Ochako.

−¿Sí, Deku?

Izuku los mira a ambos. No sabe que decir. Es como mirar a un par de extraños. Un par de extraños que viven con él. Aprieta los puños debajo de la mesa, es exactamente como cuando era un niño acobardado. Las palabras empujan por su garganta y asoman por la punta de la lengua. _Quiero el divorcio. _Pero no salen y una vez más se las acaba tragando.

−¿Quieres que mañana visitemos a tu padres? Hace mucho que no los vemos.

Una amplia sonrisa se abre paso en el rostro de su esposa.

−¿Estás seguro? ¿No estás ocupado?

−Pediré el día, mujer –dice con fingido entusiasmo−. Si a Mirio no le gusta, le diré que se vaya al diablo.

Su mujer rebota de felicidad y centra la mirada en el plato haciendo planes para sí misma. Con suerte eso bastará para que no lo fastidie el resto de la cena. Con suerte mañana estará demasiada entretenida conversando con sus padres y lo dejará tranquilo. Con suerte el chico abandonaría ese delirio de ser héroe. Es una labor peligrosa y un niño sin peculiaridad como él, estaría firmando una sentencia de muerte. No, él sería más feliz yendo a la Universidad.

Con suerte, con suerte este sería el año en que encontraría un sucesor. Entonces podría estar más tranquilo. Si eso era, necesitaba un sucesor eso era todo. _Si pudieras cambiar una sola decisión en tu vida, ¿lo harías?. _Claro que no, los héroes nunca se arrepienten de hacer lo correcto. Mucho menos el símbolo de la paz.

Por alguna razón la cajetilla vacía en su bolsillo se siente terriblemente pesada. _¿Cuándo me hice tan viejo?_

* * *

**Nota del autor: Hace unos días una amiga me comentaba que había una OVA donde Naruto es "coronado" Hokage. Es cierto que había abandonado la serie con el final de su manga, muy poco interesado en las aventuras de su hijo. Sin embargo he tenido un poco de tiempo libre y la curiosidad me ha ganado.**

**Que mal me ha sabido. ¿Alguien recuerda a ese pequeño Naruto que gritaba "quiero se Hokage?, pues si viera a aquel hombre que apenas tolera a sus fastidiosos hijos, probablemente se lo hubiera pensado dos veces. ¡Felicidades héroe! Has cumplido tu sueño y ahora tu vida es una puta mierda. Lo digo en serio el pobre diablo parecía menos desdichado cuando murió Jiraiya.**

**Considerando que Deku es básicamente Naruto Verde, miedo me da por el pobre chico. Recemos por él.**


End file.
